One-shots: Minecraft Edition
by ThatRandomMooshroom
Summary: This is where I will put all of my Minecraft one-shots and such. Rating will vary, but should be safe for everyone. Story 3: "And so, he did."
1. Chapter 1: Who

**A/N: This happened while I was shuffling through story prompts. The prompt was something like "story told from the perspective of someone who admires the villain" Oh, and I don't believe anything in this story, I just had a #lightbulbplottwist/bunny moment. Enjoy...it should be interesting. Oh, and I don't own Minecraft or the Magic Animal Club**.

 _Someone's POV_

HitTheTarget. Probably the worst thing to hit Stampy's Lovely World since well, Stampy the noob. He was evil, cruel, and would stop at nothing to destroy the cat. And yet, I found I couldn't help but admire him. Sounds horrible, right? But some small part of me wondered if I was on the right side. HTT was always planning sneak attacks, always taking Stampy by surprise. He wanted a takeover, and that was that. What if it went past that? When I asked Stampy how and when he started his feud with the infamous villain, he simply said,

"I don't know." Maybe their disagreements went back further than an "evil dog army". Maybe there was something deeper, buried underneath year after year, battle after battle. What if-and this was the worst thought of all- what if it was Stampy's fault? Some crazy part of me wondered if his world and his dogs and his videos were really his, or...someone else's. So much speculation, but I felt that there was a truth buried in it. A truth I don't really want to know.

I shake off these thoughts. Stampy is my best friend. But some part of me, iBallisticsquid, wonders who the real villain is.

 **A/N: There you go! A drabble including extremely OOC Squid, good? HitTheTarget and possibly evil? Stampy. I love Stampy, for the record :) Most of my stories won't be like this, I just felt like making this short fic for a reason. Keep on being awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2: When the War is Over

**A/N: Hey peeps! I just got this idea randomly and well, turned it into a drabble. It's sort of AU, but still MC. Yeah, and Stampy x Squaishey**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft**

Stampy hobbled across the lawn, wincing where the bandages cut into his fur. The nurse, Amy, smiled sympathetically, gently pushing him forward. For 3 years he'd been fighting for Minecraftia. Looking around his lovely world was like looking at a faded photograph. Everything was picture-perfect, just the way he remembered it, but it was worn, the facade falling away at the edges. His home had changed since he's been away. How could it have stayed the same? A hand pressed to his shoulder, and he looked up, meeting the eyes of his best friend.

"The world's changed, Squid." He failed to keep his voice from cracking. Squid smiled reassuringly.

"But so have you. Everyone we'll be glad to see us. You'll see Stamps, everything's fine."

"What if she's found someone else? 3 years is a long time."

"She won't, she cares about you too much."

"She _did_."

"She still does."

"Stampy?" A small voice comes from across the buildings, and it's as if the faded Polaroid had burst into an incredible HD movie, more beautiful than anything imaginable. A duck stood on the balcony to his house, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Stampy!" She screamed with joy, leaping off the balcony, somehow landing in his arms, like a cheesy Disney movie. Like the ones they had laughed over and enjoyed together almost 3 years ago. "You came back!" She buried her face in his fur, sobbing with joy. He held her close, his own vision streaked with tears.

"Of course, Squaishey. I'll always find my way back to you." The war was over, and he was holding the most amazing girl in the world, and somehow, everything was right.

 **A/N: Wasn't that just cheesy enough to make some amazing nachos? Yeah, it was terrible, but these are part of my creative process, and I decided to upload it. I hope you enjoyed, somewhat. Keep on being awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Blocks

**A/N: Hi! *awkwardly waves* Remember me? Yeah, I know, I owe you a real update, and I'm sorry. I'll upload something 'soon' I promise. In fact, I think I might actually have an update schedule I can stick with. (This won't be a normal upload day, at least not on here) For now, enjoy this little one-shot to tide you over :)**

 **Title: Blocks**

 **Prompt: The Minecraft theory that says its about a child playing with blocks.**

 **Word Count: 961 including the A/N**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Warnings: References to anorexia and a generally disfunctional family.**

A little boy sat on the floor of his living room, playing with some blocks. To his back, a warm fire crackled, heating up the small home. People bustled about, making small talk and going about their various tasks. The boy was playing a game, as children do. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he stacked the blocks to make structures. In one hand he held a small character, in the other, a row of cubes. He heard the door opening, and looked up.

"Hey, I'm home!"

"Dad! The child shrieked with joy and jumped into his father's arms, looking up at him expectantly. "Will you play with me?"

His father laughed gently, kissing the boy's head and setting him down.

"Well hello to you too, Champ! I'd love to play with you, but I can only drop in for a moment. I'm going to go say hi to your mother, alright?" The boy frowned slightly, but he nodded.

"Okay, Papa. But I miss you." He sighed. His dad was already gone. Going back to the blocks, he went through a bin of plastic figures. Papa had been disappearing a lot lately. It made him sad. He pulled out the tallest figure he could find- after all, his father was tall- and placed it on the blocks. He had his own figure run up to the other one, and then sadly dragged his father's away.

He was startled by something brushing up against his hand, and looked up again. He was cheered up almost instantly as his eyes met those of his dog. The creature was a husky mix, and looked incredibly like his wolfish ancestors. Grinning, the little boy pulled a wolf out of his box of toys, along with a piece of red string. He tied it around the model's neck, and then showed it to his dog.

"Look Bruce, it's you!" He smiled bigger when Bruce barked approvingly. He placed the figure next to his own, and continued to act out their next adventure.

He played lazily for a few minutes, before once again, he was jerked out of his fantasy by a low growl. He saw the dog's eyes fixed on his game, and followed Bruce's gaze. The boy's breath caught as he realized that a large spider had crawled into the middle of it. It was at least half the size of his little character. He buried his face in Bruce's fur and whimpered. The spider scuttled away, and the child took a deep breath. Nothing to be scared of. He continued to play, but quickly grew bored. The usually busy house was quiet, and he didn't like it.

Right on cue, his sister burst through the kitchen door.

"Mom, no! I won't do it." She sighed, then looked down at her sibling. "What are you looking at, you little twerp?" He heard a reprimand come from the kitchen, but the girl ignored it, continuing to glare at the younger.

"Nothing." He hesitated. "You look kind of skinny, Ani." She sighed.

"No I don't. I'm fat and disgusting." She walked off, not even throwing him a second glance. The boy bit his lip, concerned. His sister was acting weird. He pulled out another figure. It was a skeleton. She looked like that. As retaliation for her comments toward him, he flicked a tiny toy sword in her figure's direction, grinning with satisfaction as it hit its target, which toppled over with a dull thwack.

"Annika, please!" His mother exited the kitchen. She looked exhausted. She smiled at him, but it didn't totally reach her eyes. "Hello, sweetie. Are you having fun?" He nodded. He reached for another figure, watching his mother follow his sister out. She looked as lifeless as a zombie, so that's what he picked. He played some more, enjoying himself.

"Were you bothering your mother?" His uncle walked through the door, scowling.

"N-no Uncle!" He replied, flinching. He didn't like Uncle much, he was scary and had a bad temper.

"Mmmmm." The man stomped out of the room, and his nephew shuddered. After considering for a moment, he picked the strangest creature from the box for his uncle. He placed it in his game, and made it hiss loudly and explode when his own character came too close.

"Sssss...boom!" He said, sailing the figure through the air. Bruce sighed and settled into the carpet. Once again, all was quiet. The boy played silently for a few hours, having wild, dangerous adventures, all in his own house. After a while, he set down his characters and laid on the carpet, staring up at the cracked celling.

"Hello, Dear." He looked up happily, seeing his grandmother enter the room.

"Hi Grandma! Do you want to play with me?" She smiled gently.

"Sure." She knelt down so that they were at the same level. "What are you playing?"

"Right now I'm battling a big scary creeper for some redstone! Wanna see?" He tugged on her hand, bringing her face to face with his game. She admired it for a moment. Blocks were set up meticulously, so that they almost formed terrain. The little toy figures were positioned with the same care, forming a scene. It was charming, and in a way, it was beautiful.

"This is amazing!" He smiled. He loved his grandma, and her approval made him very happy.

"When I grow up, I'm going to build a whole world like this!" The older woman smiled, her eyes crinkling at the edges.

"I'm sure you will, my little Markus, I'm sure you will."

 _And so he did._


End file.
